1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to an image displaying system, and more particularly, to an image displaying device which can be detachably and selectively attached to a first carrying device or a second carrying device for image projections.
2. Description of the Related Art
As far as the driving environment is concerned, the driver has to pay attention to the vehicle information such as vehicle speed, radiator water temperature, engine rotational speed, gearshift, and fuel capacity, and so on. The information mentioned above is mostly displayed on the dashboard, which is usually disposed below the windshield in accordance with the vehicle design. Consequently, the driver has to grasp the situations related to the ambient environment and the traffic conditions through the windshield in the process of driving. However, due to the limited field of vision of human, it is inevitable that the driver has to observe the surrounding environment and the traffic conditions through the windshield while paying attention to the vehicle information displayed on the dashboard. Such behavior distracts the driver's focus from the driving, resulting in the increasing risk of car accident.
For the sake of resolving the aforementioned problems, the Head-Up Display Device (HUD) is invented. The term HUD is self-explanatory that it is designed to provide the driver with the driving assistance information such as the vehicle speed, fuel level, and so on without having the driver to look at the dashboard while driving.
Conventionally, the HUD is implemented by disposing a light-emitting display below the windshield, and attaching a reflective film to the windscreen which reflects the information from the light-emitting display to the driver. Nevertheless, the HUD is generally fixed on the vehicle dashboard and only designed to display the driving assistance information such as the vehicle speed, fuel level, and so on.
As a consequence, the inventor of the present disclosure has been mulling over the aforementioned problems and then designs an image displaying system which aims at improving the current shortcomings so as to promote the industrial practicability.